Steal this moment
by Hellen Lou
Summary: She wouldn't let him steal this moment from her. Based loosely around the song 'Running up that hill'.


Steal this moment

Loosely based around the song 'running up that hill'.

* * *

Tears mingled with the blood, the fury turned into cold ice in her veins and the trembles vanished in that moment.

The extension of her body that would end this all right now never wavered once from his pale throat.

She could do this… not for Harry… not for the Order… not for the innocent lives lost.

She could do this for her and her alone and she knew they would never look at her the same way, the way she once was but she could live with it.

"You understand now… I'm better then you, you are a mudblood and I'm a pureblood wizard" he hissed and she couldn't spit the words she wanted to scream at him.

She would have her moment and no one could steal it away from her.

He would pay for everything he did to her… he would pay for each course of pain for each insult slung at her while she laid broken on the stone floor.

He would pay for the girl he helped kill in her.

"Granger" she wanted the other to pay just as much she knew she would never come back from his death, she couldn't live with their looks if she took his life.

"Son kill the Mudblood and help me" an order or a request it didn't matter to her because out of his mouth it all sounded the same.

"Father you need to be silent right now" the low hiss only reminded her of her time spent in the cold and the dark.

"_Draco"_ "Put the wand down Granger… you don't get to do this… you don't get to kill him" she wanted to be beyond reason, she wanted to be like the rest and just go with what felt right.

She wanted to be anyone else but her… the girl who knew what was right and what was wrong.

"I get to do this because _he_ did this to _me_" she growled knowing her voice was still strong enough to finish this.

To make him pay.

"You don't get to do this Granger… you don't get to kill him" the tears could wait, the fear could wait but her revenge couldn't.

_come on baby _

_Come on darling _

_Let me steal this moment from you now _

She would never forgive him… either of them but staring at the pale face of the man she hated more then anyone else she knew she could mourn now… she didn't have to be strong anymore.

"I hate you" the whispered words were enough for them to remember that they weren't those people… those people who could run to each other and thank them for their heroic acts.

"I gathered that Granger" he drawls not once affected by the body laying at their feet.

"I hate you" the repeat the hope that she wasn't broken enough to stop from hating him.

"Seven years don't go away with one act Granger" he offers sounding as though seven years had some how turned into seventy.

"You stole it from me… you stole the moment from me… I hate you" she whispers sinking to her knees portraying to the world a fake scene of sorrow.

"Maybe it wasn't your moment" he offers and through her tears she could see he still hated her just as much as she hated him.

"It was mine… it was mine because of each blinding hot pain that he caused… for every second I screamed for help and for every second he reminded me there was no help. It was mine and you stole it from me" she screams… she wants to hurt him, make him remember those nights he heard everything and did nothing to help her.

"I stole it so you would never be _that _girl… so that they could look at you and not see someone else" he growled.

She wouldn't let him steal anything else from her… she wouldn't let him steal her anger.

"Don't you understand I'm already that girl… your not saving me… they will look at me but I won't be the girl they think I am" she half screams half begs trying to make him understand she needed this, she needed to justify why when the ones she loves would never see her the same way again because she would never be that way again.

_come on baby _

_Come on darling _

_Let me steal this moment from you now _

"I hate you Granger never forget that" the years had crept pass and yet standing there watching as the next generation of magic steadily travelled to Hogwarts nothing would change between them.

"I hate you Malfoy" she counters ignoring the fact that her husband was waiting for her, he would always be waiting for the real her to come back to him.

"You want to know why Granger" he whispers and she finally understands that he has aged more then anyone else.

"You stole the moment from me… you stole the moment when I could have been everything he ever hoped for in a son. You stole it from me and I got my revenge" he admits listening to the sigh of defeat, the sigh of someone who was too tired.

"When do I get my revenge Malfoy" she questions watching his silver eyes dart between the significant others; from the ones they had pretended for back to her.

"Don't worry Granger… you've got it" he promises before disappearing from her life.


End file.
